Um Lindo Futuro
by Anita4
Summary: Conhecedor de seu futuro, Mamoru não tem pressa para ter sua primeira noite com Usagi. Um evento, contudo, deixa-o preocupado sobre os motivos da recusa (leia um preview da minha próxima fic de SM ao final desta história).


**Um Lindo Futuro**

Havendo sempre vivido da forma mais regrada possível, eu gostava muito de como minha vida seguia nos últimos tempos. Não era em razão apenas da paz desfrutada após confrontos com seres alienígenas, ou de outra dimensão, ou de outros tempos. Era pela segurança que a pequena visão no futuro havia me proporcionado. Lá, eu estaria casado com minha namorada, e teríamos uma filha linda, que além de inteligente parecia haver herdado da mãe toda a amabilidade. Ser o rei desse futuro era apenas um brinde perto disso.

Sentir-me seguro, por óbvio, não me dava autorização para maltratar Usagi, minha doce e amada Usako. Acima de tudo, lições passadas haviam me ensinado que nenhum futuro vale a dor de vê-la afastada de mim. Ademais, meus atos também podiam alterar o destino, nada era definitivo.

O lado bom estava em não passar pelo mesmo que os rapazes da minha idade. Bastava eu seguir na linha — nenhum problema para mim —, e minha linda filha me esperava no meu idílico reino de Tóquio de Cristal. Diferente de Motoki, por exemplo, que achou que o intercâmbio da namorada seria o fim deles dois, mas também não seria capaz de impedi-la de ir. Usako poderia ir ao Brasil e estudar lá por dez anos que meu coração sabia que ainda estaríamos juntos quando chegasse o século XXX. Ela, eu e nossa Chibi Usa.

A recusa de Usako em passarmos juntos a noite não me afetava usualmente precisamente por essa segurança. Não queria dizer nada. Ela era nova, tinha acabado de se formar na escola e passado com muito custo para a faculdade. Em suma, estava começando a vida. E eu, já tinha havia muito passado do pico da puberdade.

Meu problema era quando ela decidia dormir na minha casa. Claro, ficávamos em quartos separados. Eu não era nenhuma fera, mas ainda preferia ter uma noite de sono sem pensar em quem estava a meu lado. Mais importante que isso, preferia não arriscar ser morto pelo pai dela em punição a um crime que não havia cometido. Pagaria a pena que fosse quando chegasse a hora.

E essa hora devia estar bem distante...

Era um incômodo encontrá-la de madrugada no meu sofá. E esta era uma noite assim. Ao sair de meu quarto para beber um copo de água, encontrei-a deitada lá, em vez de na cama do quarto de hóspedes. Com seu pijama rosa de coelhinhos e a televisão ainda ligada em um filme de terror. Provavelmente, já era o terceiro programa ou o quarto desde que ela dormira, né? Usako parecia tão tranquila ali com os braços estirados, uma das pernas jogadas por cima do encosto, a boca aberta com saliva caindo pelos cantos e os olhos levemente fechados, possibilitando ver todo o branco pelas brechas entre seus longos cílios.

Um barulho semelhante ao de um liquidificador escapou-lhe da garganta. Ah, havia sido esse ronco que me acordara, compreendi com um sorriso. Então, agachei-me de frente para seu pequeno rosto redondo e resisti a simplesmente acariciá-lo e deixá-la dormir.

— Usako, vai pro quarto logo — pedi inserindo apenas um pouco de bronca na minha voz. — Essa posição ainda vai acabar com a sua coluna.

Aproveitei que ela resmungava algo ininteligível em resposta para desligar a televisão. Aquele filme definitivamente não era o que ela assistia antes de cair no sono. Minha Usako não dormiria no meio de um filme de terror.

Ouvi-a sentar-se no sofá e chamar-me:

-Ma...mo...cha...n... — as sílabas saíam tão moídas, tão lentas, tão calmas que soavam algo erótico e um arrepio subiu pela minha nuca. Voltei ao normal quando me tornei a ela; a remela de seu olho e o amassado vermelho de suas bochechas incentivavam o oposto para meu alívio.

Beijei-lhe a testa e pus para trás as mechas de cabelo que lhe passavam pela vista.

— Hora de dormir — disse com mais suavidade que antes. Não desejava acordá-la por completo, apenas que suas pernas andassem até o quarto.

Usako, entretanto, segurou minha cabeça ali e se ajoelhou no sofá para me beijar a boca, forçando meu corpo para trás até que eu me sentasse na mesinha de centro e derrubado o controle que eu acabara de deixar lá.

— Meu Mamo-chan — ela murmurava, parecendo mais desperta, mas ainda com um quê de distância

— Usako? – perguntei incerto quando senti seus dedos gelados por baixo da minha blusa, subindo o meu estômago.

— Mamo-chan! — sua resposta parecia ainda mais firme, ela realmente estava completamente naquele momento... E tentando tirar minha roupa?

Minhas mãos se apoiavam em seu ombro, ora sacudindo-a de leve, ora simplesmente ali porque seus lábios me haviam temporariamente furtado a consciência.

Então, seus olhos aumentaram, e ela se impulsionou para trás. Suas costas bateram contra o sofá e ela começou a repetir:

— Não. Não, não. Não. Nunca. Não mesmo. Não!

Nós já havíamos nos perdido em momentos antes, é claro. Em todos ou eu ou ela havíamos parado, sendo que em um ou outro acontecera de maneira similar. Mas era a primeira vez que eu notava aquela emoção no olhar da Usako.

Medo...?

Estendi a mão para acariciar seus cabelos, mostrar que estava tudo bem. Eu realmente não sentia pressa em dormirmos juntos. Usako teria todo o tempo do mundo até estar pronta. Nossa família podia nos aguardar.

— Longe! — ela gritou e repeliu o contato. — Fique longe de mim, Chiba Mamoru!

— Quê? — Minha boca ficou assim, meio aberta por longos segundos. Então perguntei: — Usako... pode me dizer, minha Usako. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu estarei sempre contigo não importa o que tenha acontecido!

Circulava na minha visão a lembrança de um rapto que ela havia sofrido anos atrás, à mesma época em que conhecemos nossa futura filha.

— Não... — Usa se ajeitou no sofá e suspirou. — Vou lá dormir. Tá bem tarde, né?

— Usako, diga-me por favor. Sou capaz de tudo por você, sabe disso.

Seus olhos pousaram sobre os meus e lá permaneceram, estudando-me sem qualquer pudor. Duvidava daquela afirmação? Eu, que até abrir mão dela havia um dia feito em prol de seu bem-estar...

Os lábios de Usako se partiram, mas logo existiram do que iam dizer. Ela balançou a cabeça, pronta a ir embora para o quarto.

Segurei-lhe as mãos, juntando-as dentro das minhas, mas não rompi nosso contato visual.

— Por favor — insisti.

— Está certo. — Ela soltou um suspiro ainda mais alto que o anterior. — Mas só se disser que realmente faria tudo por mim.

Assenti repetidamente e ela abriu um sorriso tão radiante que pisquei de susto.

— Mesmo? — sua voz havia recuperado aqueles oitavos amáveis, tão característicos de minha Usako.

— Mesmo. Eu te daria a lua se ela já não fosse sua.

— Vasectomia. É o que quero.

— Como? — Minha cabeça entortou em sincera desorientação. Não fazia qualquer sentido para um casal no início da vida realizar uma cirurgia de esterilização. Então, gargalhei. — Acho que trocou o nome, Usako.

— Não, não! Tenho certeza disso! — Ela correu até a pasta que havia abandonado sobre a mesa de jantar e tirou uma página impressa. — Procurei lá no computador da faculdade todos os detalhes e você nem precisa ficar internado. É _muito_ mais simples que se eu fosse fazer.

— Usako?

— Bobinho! — Ela gargalhou mais alto e me deu um tapa no ombro. — Eu sei que é só homem que faz. Quis dizer, se eu fosse me esterilizar!

Balbuciei muitas vezes antes de consegui falar novamente:

— Mas isto é pra sempre. — Sacudi a folha impressa de alguma enciclopédia online. — Se for apenas medo, não tem nenhum problema esperarmos. Não se preocupe. Ficará tudo bem. Você se lembra da nossa linda família de Tóquio de Cristal?

Usako balançou a cabeça, sua pele havia perdido um pouco de cor.

— Por favor, Mamo-chan!

— Mas...

— Toda noite, tenho pesadelos!

Não era o que parecia minutos antes quando ela estava quase um cadáver jogado sobre meu sofá... Contudo, não era nisso que eu devia me concentrar. Aquela história me deixara desnorteado.

— Pesadelos com quê, meu amor? — indaguei na voz mais suave. — Apenas se lembre de nosso palácio, de nossa linda filha. Vocês estavam se dando tão bem da última vez em que—

Ela não me deixou continuar. Seu rosto agora estava vermelho e não se devia a qualquer embaraço da menção ao produto de nosso amor.

— Linda?! — ela gritou, arfando sonoramente. — Aquela garota é uma peste, Mamo-chan! Já pensou aquilo saindo de mim? Aguentá-la dia a pós dia por mais de novecentos anos até poder despachá-la pro passado? Não. Nunca! Nunca permitirei que tenhamos filhos! Aí sim nosso futuro será maravilhoso.

Usako se levantou de novo do sofá, mas não era para pegar mais nada. Seu dedo agora estava apontado para mim e achei que fosse dizer que me puniria em nome da lua.

— Não vou me submeter a uma cirurgia complicada quando você pode fazer tudo em um dia. Ou faça a vasectomia, ou tenha uma vida de abstinência eterna! — Então, pisou fundo em direção ao quarto de hóspedes, do qual fez questão de bater a porta.

Continuei paralisado sobre a mesinha de centro. Não conseguia entender o que poderia haver de errado com uma menina tão doce como seria nossa Chibi Usa que Usagi nunca a aceitou por completo.

Mentalizei nosso futuro até me acalmar. Nós três, Tóquio de Cristal... Era meu alento. Minha segurança. Tudo estava nos esperando e eu só precisava ser paciente para que o tempo cumprisse seu papel. Certo? E se essa recusa de Usagi, gerada pelo paradoxo de conhecer nossa filha, fosse mais uma mudança não programada?

Caminhei até a porta fechada — também possivelmente trancada do quarto de hóspedes — e bati duas vezes.

— Usako? — Quando ela não me respondeu, resolvi lançar minha última cartada para apagar aquela ideia de vasectomia e salvar nossa futura filha. — Eu estava lembrando... A Chibi não voltaria pra cá assim que percebesse o perigo de nunca existir?

Silêncio. Passos rápidos. A porta estourou para cima de mim e um peso pulou no meu colo. Usagi me beijava e me arrancava a roupa, puxando-me para sua cama sem deixar qualquer espaço para meus protestos.

Meu argumento conseguiu recuperar nosso futuro tranquilo.

FIM!

**Notas da Autora:**

_Um presente de Natal a pedido da Madam Spooky! N__ão faz ideia de como me divertir torturando o Mamoru aqui, rs. Sou beeeeem ruim com established relationship, apesar de coincidentemente eu só ter escrito sobre isso neste Natal. xD O final também, inicialmente, era mais simples, tão simples que ele ficou perdido aí no meio da fic, era sem tchan demais pra ser final, rs. _

_Desculpa minha já usual demora para postar aqui! orz Queria compensar com as notícias de que estou fazendo mais uma fic longa de Sailor Moon, mas... eu já tinha dito isso no final da outra e nada ainda né? T_T Serve deixar um pequeno preview? ;)_

(...)

\- Pra onde está fugindo, cabecinha de vento? – Mamoru a olhava de volta, ainda sem soltá-la.

\- V-você aqui?

\- Qual a surpresa? – Ele exibiu um sorriso afetado. – Diferente de certas pessoas, considero normal estar no nosso ponto de encontro na hora combinada.

\- M-mas... – "Mas você não tava lá na frente e aí voltou pra casa porque cansou de me esperar de pé?" era o que ela queria perguntar. Contudo, o alívio de não haver perdido tudo a deixara rouca.

(...)


End file.
